MY LOVE
by ESTRATOSNESIS
Summary: EL AMOR FLORECE HASTA EN EL LUGAR MAS RECONDITO


**__**

MY LOVE

Verte dormir es como ver a un hermoso ángel descansando, tu bello rostro tan apacible¿Cuántas veces no desee este momento?, despertar a tu lado y contemplar el amanecer, bueno solo despertar por que aquí en el inframundo no existe el sol, pero eso no importa por que tú eres el sol que alumbra mi vida, mi razón de ser, el motivo por el cual pelee sin descanso contra los caballeros de Athena en la última guerra santa, en lo último que pensé la vez que morí y lo primero en recordar cuando reviví.

Solo unos días después de haber regresado a la vida pedí solo unos minutos de tu valioso tiempo, entre y me arrodille ante ti, te notaba incómoda, hasta cierto punto nerviosa, pero solo yo podía sentir esos sutiles cambios en tu lenguaje corporal, pero tu porte siempre era frío y distante, por un instante me perdí en tus hermosos ojos de hielo "¿Qué sucede Rhadamanthys?" preguntaste haciéndome regresar de mi fantasía, sentí que mi garganta se cerraba impidiéndome emitir sonido alguno, mi ansiedad creció y tu solo me mirabas fijamente, mentalmente le pedí perdón a mi señor Hades, me levanté y me acerqué a ti, apartaste tus ojos de mi por un momento, mi corazón quería saltar de mi cuerpo, y me atreví a acariciar suavemente tu mejilla con mis dedos, y me sorprendí al ver que temblaste ligeramente, entonces tomé tu barbilla y te obligué a mirarme, tus ojos brillaban y tus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, entonces cerraste tus ojos y me ofreciste tus labios, como poder rechazar tan tentadora y dulce oferta, me acerqué y el solo sentir un roce me hizo sentir que mis rodillas flaqueaban, un poco más cerca y el suelo bajo mis pies desapareció y al otro instante nos estábamos besando con pasión desbordada, no hicieron falta palabras en ese momento, cuando nos separamos te aferraste a mí con toda la fuerza que podían ejercer tus brazos, yo no me atrevía a abrazarte con tanta fuerza, pues estas manos en otros tiempos arrancaron varias vidas sin dudar, pero todos mis miedos se fueron cuando tu hermosa voz pronunció las dos palabras que tanto ansiaba.

Pasó 1 mes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no podía ser más feliz¿Merecía esta felicidad?, manteníamos en secreto nuestro romance solo por diversión, cualquier rincón de Giudecca era el mejor para robarnos un beso o sutiles caricias, pero el corazón me pedía algo más, y un día como si leyeras mis deseos te escabulliste a mi habitación mientras dormía , "¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?" preguntaste un tanto insegura, no pude más que sonreír ante tu inocente petición, aparté las mantas y te hice un espacio en mi cama, pero apenas entraste en ella no pude resistir y aprisioné tus labios con los míos, acariciando suavemente tus caderas por encima de tu camisón esperando una negativa tuya, pero jamás llegó y también entraste al juego dejando tímidos besos en mi cuello, pero que me hacían sentir en la gloria, nos despojamos de nuestra ropa quedando desnudos uno frente al otro, el verte así solo me hacía enloquecer, me besaste nuevamente incitándome a continuar, esa noche te hice mía por primera vez, nos entregamos a las más bajas pasiones con locura pronunciando nuestros nombres entre suspiros y gemidos, abrazándonos con fuerza al llegar el clímax, consumando así nuestro amor.

Y ahora estoy aquí viéndote dormir, estás despertando, me miras y me sonríes dándome los buenos días con un tierno beso, te acomodas en mi pecho esperando que te deje dormir un poco más, yo encantado acepto tu petición, pero me sorprendo cuando tus manos comienzan a ser traviesas nuevamente, y cedo ante tus deseos que también son míos, preguntándote "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" …

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUE ONDA MIS ESTIMADOS LECTORES, SI YA SÉ QUE ESPERABAN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN DE LOS OTROS FICS, PERO ES QUE ESTO SE ME OCURRIÓ DE MOMENTO CUANDO ESTABA VIENDO LA SAGA DE HADES, MÁS EN ESPECÍFICO CUANDO WYVERN ES CASTIGADO POR PANDORA EN EL CASTILLO Y ELLA DERRAMA UNA LÁGRIMA ANTE SUS GRITOS DE DOLOR, PERO ESPEREN UN POCO MÁS POR QUE VOY A HACER UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN MASIVA DE POR LO MENOS 6 CAPÍTULOS MÁS EN TODOS MIS FICS, ENTONCES TENGO MUCHO QUE ESCRIBIR.

ATTE : ESTRATOSNESIS.


End file.
